


While I'm Away/当我不在你身边

by hydesakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydesakura/pseuds/hydesakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is upset when John signs up for a month-long medical class at the University of Edinburgh Medical School. He comes up with rather...unique ways to convince John to come home. Spoiler alert: they don't exactly work.</p>
<p>John报名参加爱丁堡大学医学院为期一个月的医学班，Sherlock对此感到心烦意乱。他想出各种……特别的办法说服John快点回家。剧透：它们并没完全起效。</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I'm Away/当我不在你身边

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/gifts).
  * A translation of [While I'm Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663605) by [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree). 



John离开的那天是一月一日。  
  
八月的某天，他告诉Sherlock他对爱丁堡大学医学院开办的一门继续教育课程感兴趣。Sherlock心不在焉地点点头，并没在意。十一月的某天，John不经意地提起他已经报了名。Sherlock扬起一边眉毛，却未多想。圣诞节后，John开始打包行李，Sherlock这才警铃大作。现在是一月，John已经走了。  
  
他将在苏格兰待上一整个月，而Sherlock怀疑自己能否坚持下来。他已经想出了各种办法说服John快点回家。  
  
***  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _11:46_  
 _我要把起居室的墙刷成红色。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _11:48_  
 _你不会。你根本懒得去做。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _11:48_  
 _我要买一罐红色油漆，然后把它泼到墙上。这不会花很大精力。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _11:49_  
 _你绝不会这么做。在那里你将再也不能集中注意力。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _11:55_  
 _我要带几只野猫回家。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _11:56_  
 _很好。那应该能教会你些责任感。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _11:56_  
 _而且，你自己本身就很像一只野猫。见见你的同类对你也许有好处_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _12:13_  
 _我要在克雷格网上登广告，按小时出租你的房间。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _12:13_  
 _行。只要让他们在走前打扫干净，好吗？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _12:15_  
 _不好。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _12:15_  
 _想不出主意了，对吧？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _12:16_  
 _回家。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _2_ _日_  
 _12:16_  
 _还不行，抱歉。_  
  
***  
  
第一周，Sherlock一直在抱怨抗议。在John走的前一晚他们外出吃送别晚餐，而Sherlock一整晚都在对服务生和其他顾客做刻薄的演绎。John起初忍俊不禁，但很快就因Sherlock一个劲地说个不停而气恼。第二天早上他走前没有叫醒Sherlock道别，Sherlock为此甚为不满。  
  
他躺在沙发，眼睛盯着天花板，这时他想到一个主意：他需要生病。不是真的病，而是装病。听起来病得很严重，这样John就会立刻回家照顾他。Sherlock不经常感冒，当他感冒的时候，John会几近无微不至地照顾他。……尽管这究竟是出于John自发的善心还是Sherlock无休无止的抱怨这一点仍值得商榷。如果Sherlock病倒了，John一定会立即回家确保他没事。  
  
要让这招奏效，Sherlock必须令人信服。他进入厨房，从调味架上拿出一瓶黑胡椒粉。他倒了一点在手心，按下John号码的快拨键，对着手心深吸一口气。  
  
“嘿，Sherlock？”  
  
Sherlock连续打了五个喷嚏，同时听着John在电话里重复他的名字。等他终于排清鼻腔，能够再次说话时，他咳嗽着粗声粗气地答道。  
  
“John，哈喽。”  
  
“怎么了？”John问道，听起来有些担心。“你还好吗？”  
  
“我病了。”Sherlock说。保险起见，他又可怜地咳嗽了一声。  
  
“噢。只是感冒？”  
  
“嗯……对，不过这次很难受。在公寓里行走都困难。我全身酸痛。”Sherlock的喉咙仍受到胡椒粉的影响。他试着清清嗓子，响亮地。  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
Sherlock嘟囔出一声回应。鉴于John没再说下去，他决定自己提出这个问题。“那么你什么时候回家？”  
  
“我以为你知道的？31号。周四。”  
  
“你难道不——”  
  
“不什么？”  
  
“我病了。”  
  
“……我知道……”John沉默片刻，接着柔声笑了起来。Sherlock皱起眉。“Sherlock，你不会死的。”  
  
“我知道，但我很难受。”  
  
“你说过了。”Sherlock听出了John声音中的笑意，他闭上双眼。  
  
“我上次生病的时候，你给我做了碗汤，还为我盖毯子。”他咕哝道。  
  
“我没有做那碗汤，我只是把它从罐头里倒出来并加热。而毯子就在沙发上，我记得我们橱柜里还有汤罐头。你自己煮一些吃。这会对你大有好处。”  
  
“John——”  
  
“听着，Sherlock，我得走了。今晚我约了几个人一起喝酒。你上床前给我打电话，好吗？早点去睡好好休息。”Sherlock嘟囔着应道。“再见，Sherlock。”  
  
“再见。”  
  
好吧这计划彻底失败。Sherlock把手里的胡椒粉拍到地上，在睡裤上擦了擦手。他得好好运转大脑了。  
  
***  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:40_  
 _你感觉如何？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:41_  
 _好些了。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:42_  
 _别忘记吃饭。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:42_  
 _还有多喝水。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:43_  
 _是是是。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:45_  
 _你有发烧吗？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:45_  
 _没有。我很好，除了流鼻涕。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:45_  
 _我可以寄给你样本，如果你感兴趣。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:47_  
 _你已经在显微镜下看过了，是吧？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:47_  
 _或许。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:48_  
 _我太了解你了。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _7_ _日_  
 _10:49_  
 ** _[_** ** _未发送短信_** ** _]_**  
 _你比任何人都了解我。_ _SH_  
  
***  
  
下一个计划与迷路有关。当然不是真的迷路，而是令John确信Sherlock竟然也会迷路，从而不放心他一个人待在家。为了给事态增添戏剧性和危机感，Sherlock决定在半夜2点打电话。John在铃声响了四声后接起，就在Sherlock以为即将转入语音的那一刻。他的声音听起来睡意朦胧，茫然无力。  
  
“Sherlock，什——”  
  
“John，我需要你的帮助。”  
  
John呻吟着深吸一口气。Sherlock能听到他在床上伸懒腰时毯子的摩擦声。“Sherlock，现在是凌晨2点，出了什么事？”  
  
“我迷路了。”  
  
“你说什么？什么叫你迷路了？”  
  
“就是我迷路的意思。我不知道我现在在哪。”  
  
“怎么会的？”  
  
“说来话长，我没时间解释。我很冷。而且又迷路了。”  
  
“是，这点我知道了。”电话里传来John坐起身时床垫的吱吱声。“你的手机不是有GPS吗？”  
  
“出于某些原因，它无法连接。”接着，抢在John询问之前——“而且我连不上网。”  
  
“好吧，我想想办法。我去拿我的电脑。你在伦敦吗？”  
  
“我觉得是。但周围看起来很陌生。”Sherlock舒服地坐在沙发上，伸长双腿搁在茶几上。他注意到那上面有他上次这么做时留下的脚印。他觉得自己或许该把茶几擦一下了。  
  
John叹气，并克制住一个哈欠。“好吧，你在哪，具体的说？”  
  
“我若是知道就不会——”  
  
“我是说你能看到什么？告诉我一个地标。”  
  
Sherlock环顾公寓寻找灵感。他发现客厅桌上有一个他吃剩下的泰国菜外卖盒。“我面前有一家泰国菜餐厅。”  
  
“什么名字？我用谷歌查一下。”  
  
“我不认识。那是泰文。”  
  
John沉默了一会。“Sherlock……你没有乘过飞机对吧？你没有——”  
  
“不，John，我没有真的在泰国。我确信自己会注意到这点的。说实话……”  
  
“好吧，好吧，只是随便问问。”John开始打字。“哇。你知道伦敦有多少泰国菜餐厅吗？”  
  
Sherlock不知道，但他现在好奇了。他拿出自己那台笔记本电脑，蹑手蹑脚地敲打键盘。“不确定，”他说，“不过谷歌上大概有两千五百万个搜索结果。”  
  
“事实上，完全正确，”John喃喃道，“哇哦，你真厉害。”Sherlock为不属于他的赞美而洋洋得意。“所以这么做没用。告诉我你还看到什么。”  
  
Sherlock再次环视公寓四周。“呃……这里有河。但不是泰晤士河。”这应该能把John弄糊涂。“还有我——”他听到嘟的一声，意味着有其他人正给他打电话。他把手机从耳边移开，瞥了眼屏幕。Lestrade在打给他。他该想到的。他低声咒骂道。  
  
“Sherlock？怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。没事。只是……这里很冷。而且我的手套掉河里了。”  
  
“Sherlock，别靠近河边。”  
  
“是的，John。”Sherlock立即注意到John急切的声音里包含的一丝关心，于是决定进一步探究。他颤栗地叹了口气。“我希望我没把大衣落在公寓。”  
  
“你到底——你不穿大衣就出去做什么？……却带着你的手套？”  
  
“手套是……案子的一部分。John，我告诉过你，我没时间解释。快帮我查清我的位置。”手机又嘟了一声，Sherlock挫败地咬着嘴唇。  
  
“好吧，你可以晚点再解释。但你真不该不穿大衣就出门，你感冒还没痊愈。”  
  
“是的，妈咪。”  
  
“我是认真的。你必须好好照顾自己。我不会允许你死的，在我还没——”  
  
“‘还没’什么？”另条线传来的嘟声停止了，同时楼下传来敲门声，Sherlock跳下沙发。他来到窗边，发现有一辆警车停在楼外。“哦，该死，”他低喃着。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“没事。‘还没’什么？你刚才要说的是什么？”前门开了，Sherlock听见Lestrade向哈德森太太为深夜打扰而道歉的声音。“快点。”  
  
“快——Sherlock，你在哪？发生了什么事？”  
  
公寓的门随即被推开，Lestrade走了进来，Sally紧随其后。Lestrade看到Sherlock在打电话时皱起眉头。  
  
“你没接听我的电话，”他说，“发生了一起凶杀案。食人魔。觉得你会感兴趣。”  
  
Sherlock撅起嘴转过身。John在电话里一语不发。  
  
“你在和谁打电话，重要到我在凌晨2点打来的电话都不接？”Lestrade问。Sally翻了个白眼，回身走下楼梯。“喔，那是John吗？嗨，John！”  
  
John的回应短促而紧绷。“替我向Lestrade问好。”  
  
“他说嗨，”Sherlock嘟囔道。Lestrade咧嘴笑了起来。  
  
“警车停在外面。我知道你宁愿乘出租车，不过这个时间点街上很少，所以你还是搭警车吧。我在外面等你。”Lestrade转身下楼，并再次向哈德森太太道歉，而Sherlock知道她正熬夜看着重播的烹饪节目。  
  
“Sherlock，”John恼怒的声音里仅剩一丝睡意。“我猜你并没有，真正的，迷路？”  
  
“唔……”  
  
“那就是同意了。”  
  
“John，我——”  
  
“所以用财产损害来威胁我不管用。现在你在试着……怎么？剥夺我的睡眠来讨好我？”  
  
“在Lestrade来之前你打算说什么？”  
  
John呻吟一声。“哦老天。你就——忘了它吧，Sherlock。听着，我不会在31号前回家的，好吗？拜托别再这么做。你让我替你担心。在半夜2点对一个容易做噩梦的人做这个可不有趣。”  
  
“这是你会做的噩梦吗？我在一家不知名的泰国菜餐厅前迷路？”  
  
“不是。而是我不在你身边的时候失去你，却对此无能为力。”Sherlock没吭声。“我要回床上了，”John轻声说，“愿那个案子进展顺利。”  
  
“现在我只能一个人去。你错过了食人魔。”  
  
“对，你得适应它。我明天给你发短信。”  
  
“睡个好觉，John。”  
  
“晚安，你这个气人的家伙。”  
  
***  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:20_  
 _今晚我要去听一个有关枪伤的讲座。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:21_  
 _真令人激动。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:21_  
 _让我想到了你_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:30_  
 _那个案子情况如何？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:31_  
 _已解决。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:31_  
 _真快_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:32_  
 _你在我身边的话本该更快。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:34_  
 _你昨晚有做噩梦吗？_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:35_  
 _没有。但我梦到你了_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:35_  
 _你有什么需要坦白的吗？_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:36_  
 _它非常无聊。我们只是在公寓里闲坐着。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:36_  
 ** _[_** ** _未发送短信_** ** _]_**  
 _听起来一点也不无聊。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:38_  
 _我想我当时在对你大吼大叫，因为你烧了什么东西。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _11_ _日_  
 _17:38_  
 _去联系媒体。你可能未卜先知了。_ _SH_  
  
***  
  
Sherlock对John未说完的“还没……”的后半句相当介意，始终念念不忘。不幸的是，每次当他尝试提起这个话题时，John要么转换话题，要么完全无视他。这实在是太不礼貌了。  
  
还有一个计划，他准备付诸于行动。装病为他赢得了同情，迷路体现了他对John的依赖。现在Sherlock决定将这两者融合为一种完美的混合物——令人心碎的无助。一周后，Sherlock确信John已经几乎忘了整个“迷路”事件，于是他决定折断自己的胳膊。  
  
显然，他不是真的要折断胳膊。至少他没打算故意这么做。但他是个好演员，他坚信自己的演技足够令人信服。他可以给手臂打上石膏，而后发照片给John。John会为他担心，Sherlock再抱怨几句自己连烧饭或好好睡觉这种简单的事都做不了，这样John就会马上回家照顾他。  
  
所需材料并不难制。但独自给自己的胳膊打石膏还是相当有难度的。Sherlock花了大半天的时间给左臂包扎塑型，试图让它至少看起来还算专业。当他终于对成果称心如意后，他拍了张左臂的照片，发送给John。随后他坐在沙发上等候回应，一边焦躁地抖着腿。什么也没发生。他检查手机，确认自己没开静音。没有短信。他调高音量，又等了一分钟。没有John的任何回应。  
  
Sherlock决定打电话。响了三次后，电话的另一端传来John的声音。  
  
“Sherlock？怎么了？我正在上课。”  
  
“你有没有收到我的短信？”  
  
“我感觉到手机震了，但就像我说的，我正在上课。我想能等等再看。”  
  
“等不了。现在就看你的短信。”Sherlock挂断电话。  
  
十秒过后，John又打回来了。  
  
“你到底在搞什么？”  
  
“你看照片了？”  
  
“对，我看到了！你干嘛——呃，好吧。明显这是他们的左臂。包扎得很草率，非专业水准。也许是他们自己绑的，或者是让其他毫无经验的人帮忙。你最好检查一下绷带。他不可能直接去博姿买玻璃纤维绷带——”  
  
“你在干嘛？”  
  
“什么叫我在干嘛？我在给你做医学咨询。这难道不是为了一个案子吗？”  
  
“不，这是我的手臂。”  
  
John沉默片刻后，Sherlock听到他起身走动，接着把自己关进一间有回声的小房间——可能是男厕。  
  
“怎么了？Sherlock到底发生了什么事？你还好吗？”  
  
“我很好，我只是折断了我的胳膊。”  
  
“呃——好吧，但是——怎么会的？老天，我就知道我不在的时候会出事。”  
  
“我在追踪一名疑犯的时候摔伤了，现在关于我的胳膊——”  
  
“什么疑犯？你抓住他了吗？大家都没事吧？”  
  
“大家都没事。最重要的是，我没有事。不过现在这样行动相当不便，所以我在家里需要有人帮忙。”  
  
“那么去找哈德森太太，我相信她不会介意——”  
  
“她的确有帮上点忙，但她不能——”  
  
“让Molly或Lestrade过来。他们一定——”  
  
“John，我希望是你——那个你会——”  
  
“会什么？”  
  
“回家？”  
  
“……Sherlock，我为这课程花了很多钱。我不能在只上了一半的时候就离开。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“听着，我很难过你的胳膊骨折了，但我真的帮不上什么忙。你去过医院吗，还是你自己包扎的？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“好吧。Sherlock，你必须接受专业治疗。在那之后，你会好起来的。你可能会变得行动缓慢，但我相信你能应付。”  
  
“John？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你真绝情。”  
  
Sherlock挂断电话。  
  
***  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _21_ _日_  
 _15:34_  
 _你的胳膊感觉怎么样？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _21_ _日_  
 _15:34_  
 _和预料中的一样糟。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _21_ _日_  
 _15:35_  
 _我很抱歉。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _21_ _日_  
 _15:35_  
 _看来你还是能发短信？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _21_ _日_  
 _15:37_  
 _但很费力。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _21_ _日_  
 _15:37_  
 _我打电话给你，等一会。_  
  
***  
  
“John？”  
  
“Sherlock。好几天没听见你的声音了。我想我开始想念它了。”  
  
“对，这是你自己的错。”  
  
“没关系。我已经一点都不想念了。那么你的胳膊还好吗？”  
  
“好不了多少，毕竟它已经支离破碎了。”  
  
“噢，别这么小题大做。我知道你以前也骨折过。”  
  
“是的，好吧……”Sherlock在沙发上躺下来。电话里传来弹簧床的吱吱声，他知道John正在做同样的事。“你的课上得怎么样？”他问道。“无聊乏味，我肯定。”  
  
John轻笑起来。“实际上，它们还挺有趣的。你会喜欢我们今天上的课。涉及到尸体解剖。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“嗯。我真的有些希望你也在这，说点挖苦话。这里有个年轻人挺烦人的。他不停地炫耀自己在名牌医院和别的地方的工作经历，企图纠正每个人的动作……”  
  
“听起来很讨厌。”  
  
“你会让他有自知之明。所以我希望你在这。”  
  
“我也希望我在那。”  
  
电话那头沉默了一会，接着Sherlock听到一声叹息。  
  
“你知道我想你，”John说。Sherlock屏息凝神。他几乎能听到John在电话里突然变得惊慌失措。“我的意思是，半夜三点听不到小提琴很不错，而且起床后不会在厨房水池里发现人体零件更不错，但是——”他尴尬地干笑起来，于是Sherlock发出一声挫败的叹息。  
  
“你喜欢我演奏小提琴，”他说。“即便是在半夜三点。你睡觉的时候会把门关上，但如果我开始拉琴，你就会下床打开门，听着琴声再次入睡。我能听见你穿过房间的脚步声。”  
  
John清了清喉咙，声音轻柔。“好吧，嗯。你说的对。”  
  
“我喜欢你那么做。”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“有时候我拉琴的唯一目的就是为了吵醒你。”  
  
John大笑出声。“呃那……挺不错？我不确定那是不是真的不错，不过我大概还挺感激的。”  
  
“很好。”那么多刻意避而不谈的话让这场交谈突然变得沉重起来。  
  
“那么公寓怎么样了？”John问道，他的声音温和，像是在微笑。  
  
Sherlock叹了口气。他望了眼厨房桌上的实验残骸。  
  
“公寓很好，”他说，“我没有毁坏任何东西。我甚至定期洗餐具，我肯定你对此非常震惊。”  
  
“的确震惊，不过很好。相当好。”  
  
他们陷入一种舒适的沉默中。Sherlock听不到电话那头里的任何声音，甚至连床垫的弹簧声都没有。  
  
“我还是希望你在家，能——”  
  
“为你泡茶？帮你递手机？每天替你做所有那些普通人自己做的事？”  
  
“对，你说的所有那些。”  
  
“我不确定自己为什么总是迁就你。”  
  
“对此我有一些理论。”  
  
John咯咯直笑，笑声轻柔。“我打赌你有。”他说。  
  
“我会说中吗？”  
  
“或许吧。”  
  
Sherlock感到有一股热流汇聚在腹部周围。“告诉我那具尸体的事，”他说，“你为什么解剖它？”  
  
John开始滔滔不绝地详述他漫长的一天，而Sherlock发现这一点也不无聊。  
  
***  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _22_ _日_  
 _16:10_  
 _我喜欢昨晚和你的谈话。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _22_ _日_  
 _16:11_  
 _你现在不应该在上课吗？_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _22_ _日_  
 _16:11_  
 _我现在是在上课。我只是没专心听。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _22_ _日_  
 _16:12_  
 _是谁在抱怨为这些课程投入了巨款的？_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _22_ _日_  
 _16:12_  
 _这还是你不回家的主要原因？_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _22_ _日_  
 _16:15_  
 _我们今晚_ _skype_ _吧。我想见你。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _22_ _日_  
 _16:15_  
 _好。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _22_ _日_  
 _16:16_  
 _我晚饭后找你。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _22_ _日_  
 _16:16_  
 _好。_ _SH_  
  
***  
  
Sherlock为自己高瞻远瞩地事先买了多余的打石膏材料而深感自豪。他以最快的速度绑了一个看上去可信的成果，接着打开笔记本电脑，在房间里来回踱步。自从他尝试带着一罐牛眼偷渡过海关以来，他再也没感到这么紧张过了。即便他不是天才，也能听出John话中的暗示意味。  
  
Sherlock踱步走了25分钟左右后，John总算发来了视频通话。Sherlock接受应答，画面立刻顺利地显现出来。John坐在床上，电脑搁在大腿上。他把屏幕向后倾斜几度，直到他看到Sherlock，他的脸上顿时展露笑容。  
  
“嘿，”他说。  
  
“哈喽。”  
  
两人一时间都不知道该说些什么，沉默地望着对方。最终，John清了清嗓子。  
  
“能见到你感觉真好，”他说，“我都要开始想你只是一个没有实体的声音了。”  
  
Sherlock假笑道。“你想错了。一如既往。”  
  
“自大的混蛋。”  
  
“那么你为什么想到用这个？”Sherlock问道，“我们之前手机用的挺好的，不是吗？”  
  
“就像我说的，我想见你。”  
  
“但是为什么？”  
  
“呃……这么说吧，我做了一个决定。我决定我不喜欢距离/太空（space）。至少不是500公里远的距离（space）。”  
  
“你又在谈论天文学了？”  
  
John尽力掩饰笑容。“嗯。没有。我们换个话题吧。为什么你这次没披床单？”  
  
Sherlock皱起眉。“什么——”  
  
“上次我们Skype的时候，你身上裹着床单。”  
  
“噢。那是因为我当时刚醒。今天我9点就起床了。”  
  
“呣。看来我该早点打过来的。”John狡黠地露齿而笑，迅速瞥了一眼电脑的摄像头。从Sherlock的角度来看，这就像是他直接和自己进行了对视。Sherlock咬了咬下唇。“你的胳膊怎么样？”  
  
Sherlock动作僵硬地抬了抬手臂，“很好。令人恼火，不过很好。”  
  
“伤口愈合的好吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“你没企图做任何蠢事，对吧？没有吊着一只手追逐疑犯？没有在你自己身上做任何实验？”  
  
“John，拜托。”  
  
“只是想确认一下。想让它完美愈合。你摔断的是哪根骨头？”  
  
“嗯……”Sherlock的大脑突然一片混沌，他拼命思索寻找答案。“是……桡骨①。”  
  
“你之前说你是怎么骨折的？”  
  
“在防火梯上追踪一名疑犯。我……着陆不当。”  
  
“用你的胳膊作支撑？”  
  
“是的，呃——”Sherlock抬起手臂，搁在面前的桌上，这样能让John看清楚。“并不像看起来的那么糟。这石膏可能裹得过多了。”  
  
“你说你去过医院了？是他们帮你上的石膏？”  
  
“没错，怎么了？”  
  
“它看起来还是有些……劣质粗糙。我是说，他们没必要在你的手臂上覆盖那么多。”  
  
Sherlock受伤得皱起眉。“我相信他已经尽了最大努力。”  
  
“很可惜，真的。”  
  
倍感挫折中，Sherlock的目光飞快地从他的胳膊瞥向John那撅着嘴唇的傻笑。“John Watson，你在和我调情吗？”  
  
John大笑出声，继而耸耸肩。“有效果吗？”  
  
“我——”Sherlock想着该怎么回应，这时他听见上楼的脚步声。他迅速瞥了眼房门。  
  
“Sherlock？”  
  
前门没开，这只意味着一件事——哈德森太太。而哈德森太太并不知道Sherlock的胳膊“骨折”了。  
  
“我想我该下了，”Sherlock飞快地说。  
  
John看起来垂头丧气。“噢，我很抱歉如果我有……误会或者……让你感到不自在……”  
  
“不，不是那个原因，我——啊。”哈德森太太对着门敲了两次，不等应答就进入房间。她抱着一袋果蔬，很快走进厨房开始把东西一一取出。  
  
“晚上好，亲爱的，”她说，“我之前去了一趟乐购，帮你带了一些。我知道John不在的时候你不会好好吃饭，不过现在是新的一年，是培养新习惯的好时机。”  
  
John挑起一边眉毛，“你没有好好吃饭？”他问道。Sherlock紧张地瞥向一边。他从地板上拽起一条毛毯，仓促地盖住他打着石膏的胳膊，毛毯一直遮到大腿。  
  
“Sherlock？水池里是什么东西？”Sherlock挫败地闭上双眼。很快这一切就将结束，此时此刻。“你在我的厨房里接骨吗？”Sherlock睁开眼看到John怀疑地望着他。哈德森太太出现在他身后，把一个苹果放在桌上。  
  
“哦，John！我都不知道你在这。你好吗，亲爱的？你的课程怎么样？”  
  
“好极了，谢谢。你刚才说的水池里的东西是什么？”  
  
哈德森太太被Sherlock大腿上的毛毯分了心。“这是怎么了？”她问道。“你感到冷吗？我上周刚为你修过暖气。你为什么盖着你的——噢，我很抱歉，我是不是不该闯进来？你们两个是不是在……忙？”  
  
John开始变得结巴起来。“不——我——我们没有——”  
  
“噢，这没什么，亲爱的，别担心。我知道分居两地会非常难熬。”  
  
“真不是你想的那样，”Sherlock嘟囔道。  
  
哈德森太太皱眉看向他，“你的脸色很红，亲爱的。你是不是发烧了？”她一把扯下他大腿上的毛毯，顿时瞪大了眼睛，“Sherlock，你对你的胳膊做了什么？”  
  
“哦老天，”John喃喃道。  
  
“这是你自己包扎的么？所以厨房里才会有那么多绷带？”  
  
“不敢相信我前一刻还在诱惑你，”John继续道。  
  
“你没受伤对吧？我今晚早些时候见到你的时候你还好好的。你后来也没出去过。噢——这是不是关于你的一个案子？我能帮什么忙吗？”  
  
“Sherlock，难道你真的在假装手臂骨折来说服我回家？”  
  
哈德森太太听见John的话后停下动作。她的视线从John——恼怒愤慨的表情——移向Sherlock——满脸挫败。  
  
“我这就自己出去，”她说。门在她身后紧紧关上。  
  
Sherlock故意不对上John的目光。他把从他那劣质石膏手上掉下来的石膏粉弹走，接着紧咬下唇等待着John的数落。  
  
出乎Sherlock意料的是，John开始笑了。  
  
“Sherlock……你真的把自己手臂打上石膏——两次——就为了说服我必须回家？”  
  
Sherlock看着电脑屏幕上的John，突然觉得自己从未见过如此惹人喜爱的画面。他点点头，没说话。  
  
“这是你迄今为止做过的最荒唐的事。”  
  
Sherlock笑了。“是的，不过……至少我从未入侵过阿富汗。”  
  
John忍不住咯咯笑起来。  
  
***  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _23_ _日_  
 _11:54_  
 _答案为_ _“_ _是的_ _”_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _23_ _日_  
 _11:56_  
 _是的？_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _23_ _日_  
 _11:56_  
 _是的，我昨晚是在和你调情。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _23_ _日_  
 _11:57_  
 _那样做可以吗？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _23_ _日_  
 _11:57_  
 _是的。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _23_ _日_  
 _11:57_  
 _是么？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _23_ _日_  
 _11:57_  
 _是的。_ _SH_  
  
***  
  
Sherlock不敢相信自己的好运气。John不仅没有生气，而且他甚至觉得Sherlock的伎俩讨人喜欢地有趣。Sherlock从未料到过这一点，不过他也因此松了口气。  
  
他们原先就经常和对方发短信，但在John的坦白之后，他们的频率变得更频繁了。John每隔几小时就发短信给Sherlock，天天如此。大部分是朋友间的范畴，比如“ **今天我看到一个肾脏，它令我想到了你。** ”或者“ **我希望你在这教训我那些无知的同学。** ”但时不时地，他会发一些内容让Sherlock的腹部升起一股暖意。第一条是“ **我听了上次你给我连续留的四条语音留言。再留几条给我听吧？** ”Sherlock依言照做。过了几天，John发过来“ **一周后我就回家了。记得把藏在书架后的香烟丢掉。我不喜欢你嘴里的烟味。** ”Sherlock花了很长时间才领悟出John最后那一句中的深意，于是他发现自己再也不能集中注意力继续做之前的事了——无论那是什么事。  
  
John的短信在他预计到家前的第四天达到一个临界点。当时Sherlock正躺在床上，估量着他是不是想去一趟圣巴兹医院，这时他听到短信提示铃连着响了两次。  
  
2013年1月27日  
9:01   
昨晚我在想你。  
  
2013年1月27日  
9:01  
我打算在今早洗澡的时候继续想你。  
  
Sherlock盯着手机屏整整一分钟之久。当他终于鼓起勇气打电话时，John没有接听。Sherlock的思绪始终沉浸于“John正在洗澡”这个事实中，以至于他差点没注意到电话已经转到了语音信箱。他语无伦次地发出“啊——嗯”的声音，随即毫不犹豫地挂断了电话。  
  
***  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:45_  
 _你知道我现在在酒吧。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:45_  
 _没错。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:46_  
 _那你为什么给我发色情短信？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:48_  
 _我不懂你在说什么。你一定是误会了。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:49_  
 _说得对，因为_ _“_ _我现在没穿裤子_ _”_ _这条短信还能被理解成很多别的意思_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:50_  
 _那条短信里没有任何性暗示。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:51_  
 _你是不是在为了我今早的短信报复我？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:51_  
 _因为_ _“_ _我在洗澡的时候想着你_ _”_ _也同样未必有性暗示。_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:52_  
 _我确信那句话绝对有特定暗示成分。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:57_  
 _抱歉，我得走了，他们要我去玩酒吧问答游戏_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:57_  
 _不过我今晚想要听你的声音。我晚点再打给你_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _27_ _日_  
 _21:58_  
 _祝你赢得那个无关紧要的问答比赛。我将会独自坐在这里。不穿裤子。_ _SH_  
  
  
***  
  
Sherlock在圣巴兹医院待了大半天时间解剖尸体。现在他抱着电脑在沙发上休息，晚上11点，John打来了电话——比Sherlock预期的要早。  
  
“你的朋友们还好吗？”他问，隐约感到一丝醋意。  
  
John立刻察觉到了。“挺好的。他们要再多玩一会儿，不过我想早点和你说话，所以我提前离开了。”Sherlock哼了一声表示赞许。  
  
他们都不约而同地避开谈论有关“John的洗澡”和“Sherlock没穿裤子”的话题，却没有丝毫刻意的感觉。John很长时间都在说他即将参加的一个考试，Sherlock心不在焉地听着，同时花了更多的注意力在电脑上——他正在三封不同的邮件、一个关于如何打石膏的YouTube视频、及一张1月31日的火车到达时间表之间来回切换。  
  
“那么你今天过得怎么样？”John问道。  
  
“解剖。”  
  
“听起来真吸引人。”  
  
“嗯。”Sherlock将电脑移至茶几，接着在沙发上翻身躺下，T恤衫下摆随之掀起，他向下瞥了眼露出来的皮肤。  
  
“今早你洗澡的时候真的在想我？”  
  
John沉默了一会才回答，“这令你吃惊吗？因为我不是第一次这么做了。”  
  
Sherlock下意识地咽了下口水，用手拨弄着沙发垫上的一个线头。“有多少次？”  
  
“嗯……我没数过。”  
  
“第一次是什么时候？”  
  
“呃……”John的声音突然变轻。“这——这个答案很可悲。”  
  
“告诉我。”  
  
“好吧，有一段时期，是你……不在的时候。我只做了一次，因为太折磨了。”John说得飞快，像是打算速战速决。“三年是一段很长的时间，”他说，“当然我原以为还会更长，所以我不能继续对自己那么做。”  
  
Sherlock不确定该说什么。他想要道歉，但John让他保证过不会再说。他们已经决定不再提那件事了。  
  
“你现在在干嘛？”John柔声问道。“你在哪？”  
  
“沙发上。我原本在看电脑，但后来你分散了我的注意力。”  
  
“你能为我动动身吗？去我的卧室？”  
  
Sherlock的心跳漏一拍，他坐起身。“为什么？”他问。  
  
“呃……”John轻笑道，“好问题。我大概更喜欢你在我那。”  
  
Sherlock从沙发上爬起来。他没穿鞋，上楼前特意去套了一双，他重重地踏上楼梯，以便John能听见脚步声。这个决定为他赢得了不错的奖励——他听见John的呼吸声逐渐加快。  
  
“这上面真冷，”Sherlock嘟囔道。  
  
John发出一阵沙哑的笑声。“那就快进被窝吧。”  
  
Sherlock在床边脱了鞋爬上床，把被单拉到脖子上裹住身体。“它们有你的气味，”他说。  
  
John缓慢地呼出一口气，“天啊，Sherlock……你身上——呃，听起来可能很老套——你现在身上穿了什么？”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。“嘿，别笑。我想把这个画面具象化。我想让你为我描绘出来。”  
  
Sherlock在被窝里调整一下位置，他的体温逐渐让被单变得暖和，感觉更舒服了。“蓝色睡裤，”他说，“灰色T恤衫，蓝色睡袍，当然我没把睡袍脱下因为，再重复一遍，这里冷死了。”  
  
“我希望你很快就能热起来。”  
  
Sherlock低哼一声作为回应。他看向John的床头柜。上面只摆着一盏灯、一把梳子、一些零钱以及一本John显然已经读过的平装小说。  
  
“你是不是在推理我的卧室？”John问道，声音里带着笑意。  
  
“或许。”Sherlock转过头，把更多精力集中在床上。John平时睡在右侧，虽然他有时会滚到中间。  
  
“你有哪些发现？”  
  
“没什么特别有趣的，”Sherlock说，“不过你也许会想知道我现在睡到了床的左侧。”  
  
“很好，非常好。”Sherlock能听见John舔了舔嘴唇。“那么……你想做什么？”  
  
“哦，别那么羞涩，John。不适合你。”  
  
John哈哈大笑。“好吧，那我就直截了当地说了。自从我在电话里听到你的声音后，我就半勃到现在，所以我无比希望我们能对此做些什么。”  
  
Sherlock的一只手向下抚过他的腹部。“你是认真的吗？”他问，“你怎么会唤起欲望的？我没有说任何性暗示的话。”  
  
John快速吸了口气。“老天，你的声音。我相当确定自己光是听着你背元素周期表都能射出来。”  
  
Sherlock暗自微笑，停下手上抚弄的动作。“这个假设很容易得到验证。”  
  
“噢天啊。”  
  
“氢，氦，锂——”  
  
“Sherlock——”  
  
“铍，硼——”  
  
“Sherlock，我只是为了开玩笑故意夸张的。”  
  
Sherlock勾起嘴角，因为这听起来显然像是一个挑战。“你是说我只背元素周期表并不能让你高潮？”  
  
“不是像那样，对。”  
  
“换种方式？”John默不作声。“碳占人体质量的18%。如果我解开你的衬衫，呈现在我面前的正是碳元素。它们在你的肌肤和头发中。我能在你的胸口尝到碳的味道。”  
  
John大声吞咽了一下，他都能通过电话清楚听见。“真的吗，现在？”他问道，声音里带着笑意，但很微弱。“那么它味道怎么样？”  
  
“噢，我以前想象过。大概会有点咸，NaCl（氯化钠）。除非你刚洗完澡，那就可能会带有一点香皂味。”  
  
“你以前想象过这个？”  
  
“当然我有想过。不过你在转换话题。下一项元素是氮，它们帮助细胞替换和组织修复。你的伤疤在氮元素的作用下愈合。如果我轻咬你的颈侧，印记会因氮元素而消退。”  
  
John的声音低沉粗哑。“那么你为什么要咬我的脖子？”  
  
“嗯，在你干我的时候我总得做点什么以防自己叫出来。”电话另一头刹那间寂静无声，接着Sherlock听到拉拉链的声音，以及布料摩擦的沙沙声。他咧嘴而笑。“我的话起作用了吗？”  
  
“继续说。”  
  
Sherlock身体往下沉了些，被单几乎盖到头顶。他深深吸气，闻着John与自己混合在一起的气味。这感觉令人安心——仿佛John就在身边，虽然看不见。他摈除胸口的刺痛，再次集中注意力细听John的呼吸声。  
  
“至于下一项元素，我想我会需要很多。”他说，“氧。每次你顶撞我的时候我都会大口大口地喘气。我能听见你现在就在喘气，是不是？”  
  
“你说得对。”  
  
“我就知道。”Sherlock的手向上游移，探入T恤中。  
  
“你现在——你现在在做什么？”John问道，“告诉我你的双手现在在哪？”  
  
“一只手握着手机，显而易见。”  
  
“显而易见。”  
  
“但我的右手在腹内斜肌和腹外斜肌②之间游走。”  
  
John大笑出声。“你就不能省去花哨的专业术语来一场普通的电话性爱？”  
  
“无聊。我该把手往下移吗？”  
  
“是的。移至腹股沟韧带③”  
  
“噢，看来你进入气氛了。不过在执行这命令前我得先脱去身上的睡衣裤。”  
  
“脱。”  
  
Sherlock脱掉T恤，褪下睡裤，把它们全部踢到床尾。“你知道，我们可以在Skype上做这事，”他说，“那样我们就能看到对方了。”  
  
“不。”John立即答道，“不要，我不希望自己第一次见到这样的你是通过一个电脑屏幕。”  
  
“好吧。”Sherlock很高兴John特地说了“第一次”。他用一根手指抚过他的硬挺，感到灼热抵着指尖。  
  
“你全脱掉了？”John问道。  
  
“全脱了。”  
  
“你愿意为了我爱抚自己吗？”  
  
“你必须说得更具体些。用上所有那些术语，我已经在爱抚自己了。”  
  
“你真气人。Sherlock，我想让你……撸自己的老二，同时想象着是我在这么做。”  
  
“那么我得先换个手，鉴于你是左撇子。但我不确定我用左手自慰会带来多少快感。毕竟我的双手并非都那么灵巧。”  
  
“你是在故意让我感到难办/发硬（hard）。”两人沉默了几秒，忽然爆发出一阵幼稚的大笑，为这意想不到的的双关语。“我不是有意——”  
  
“我知道。不过告诉我——你有吗？感到发硬？”  
  
“是的。老天，听到你问我的这个问题让我又变硬了几分。我的手伸在裤子里，但隔着内裤。”  
  
“把你的裤子脱掉，然后用手指摩挲股薄肌④，”Sherlock说，“别碰你的老二（cock）。”他听见John猛吸一口气。“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。我只是在想你发出‘cock’这个词时的嘴型。”John的呼吸声变得越发絮乱急促，他喘着粗气脱去衣裤。  
  
“那想法有没有让你性奋？”Sherlock问道。  
  
“哦绝对有。你在套弄自己吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“很好。”  
  
Sherlock闭上双眼，以缓慢绵长的动作取悦着自己。尽管Sherlock是右撇子，却不妨碍他把身上的手想象成John的，因为他周身环绕着John的气味，耳边萦绕着John的声音。  
  
“你的嘴唇，Sherlock。你的嘴唇简直诱人犯罪。你以前有没有意识到过我目不转睛地盯着它看？”  
  
Sherlock否认地摇摇头，随即想起John看不到自己。“没有，”他低语道。  
  
“真惊讶。我经常忍不住这么做。当然，我很小心。特别是在公共场合。”  
  
“你在公共场合盯着我的嘴唇看？”  
  
“当然。你那特别的唇形。我想知道当它们……用作他用时会是什么样。”Sherlock大声吸了口气，手上的动作加快了几分。他感到掌心上已沾满前液，这让动作顺滑了不少。“你知道，有一次……我在看你吃香蕉。顺便说一句，那画面相当色情。当时我硬得厉害，所以我只好假装自己很冷，往身上裹了条毯子后才站起来走回卧室。你对我的影响力就是这样。”  
  
Sherlock窘迫地听见从自己喉中泄出的低声呜咽。  
  
“天啊，Sherlock，你真是要了我的命。我还是不能碰自己吗？”  
  
“对。”Sherlock几乎不能把这个字顺利说出来。  
  
“我的内裤都湿透了。”  
  
“很好。我打算让你射在里面。”John发出一声软糯压抑的哽咽，而Sherlock没再费心抑制他的呻吟。  
  
“我还在想着你的嘴唇，”John喃喃道，“在想你尝起来是什么味道。”  
  
“不是烟味，”Sherlock满怀自信地说。“我过去一周里没抽过烟。”  
  
“那很好。如果你嘴里有烟味我就不会吻你。”  
  
Sherlock发出一种既恼怒又性奋的声音。“我打赌你尝起来有多巴胺的味道⑤。”他说。  
  
John叹息。“嗯，肾上腺素，大部分。可能还有一点后叶催产素⑥。”他舔舔嘴唇，“你的手是不是还在——”  
  
“是。”  
  
“非常好。”  
  
身上的毯子逐渐滑到了Sherlock的胸口。他毫不掩饰自己粗重的呼吸声，或是从喉咙深处泄出的呻吟。他能听见John焦躁不安地挪动着。  
  
“Sherlock——”  
  
“做吧。”Sherlock知道John握住老二的那一刻，因为他发出一声绵长低沉的呻吟。  
  
“操，我真希望我现在在家，”John叹息道，“我会对你做的那些事。”  
  
在接下来的几分钟内，他们谁都没说话——只有被喘气及低哼打乱的呼吸声。John开始低声咕哝着Sherlock的名字，而Sherlock意识到自己紧闭双眼，仔细听着电话里传出的每一声轻响。如果他足够用心专注，他能够听到John的拳头来回摩擦的声音。  
  
“那里有——那里有一管润滑剂，在我的床头柜里，如果你——”  
  
“我不需要它。”  
  
“哦老天。”John长吸口气，“你是不是快要——”  
  
“对。”Sherlock转过头，将脸埋进John的枕头里，与John平时脑袋枕的地方完美契合。  
  
“和我说话。拜托。”  
  
“我——我不知道该说什么。”  
  
“任何事。继续背元素周期表，如果你想——”John的话被喘气打断。“操Sherlock，我快到了。我想听着你的声音高潮。”  
  
Sherlock咽了咽口水，“我记不清了……呃……镭……硫……钯。我不记得我背到哪了，”他继续说，“John, 我喜欢躺在你的床上。但我觉得自己很快会弄脏你的床单。”  
  
John低吟一声，继而屏住呼吸。一两秒后，他大声喘了一口气。  
  
“Sherlock——”他颤栗地深深吸气。Sherlock边仔细聆听，边在脑海中描摹John此刻的模样——他的眉头将微微皱起，双眼后翻接着紧紧闭上，他将不自觉地张嘴大口喘气。等John的呼吸逐渐平复后，他再次喊出Sherlock的名字。Sherlock的下体抽搐着，粗重地喘着气。终于他低吟着达到高潮，John在他耳边回应般呢喃着爱语。Sherlock脑中一片空白，只能隐约捕捉到“美丽”“完美”这几个不成句的词，而后才逐渐恢复了意识。一时间两人都沉浸在高潮的余韵中。Sherlock叹息一声。  
  
“我会帮你洗床单的”他说。John轻声笑了起来。  
  
Sherlock在被窝里又往里挪了挪，避开那块被他弄湿的地方。听到John在做同样的事，他的胸口顿时感到熟悉的刺痛。他暗自告诉自己一定能坚持到31号。  
  
“独自享受高潮的余韵真是毫无乐趣，”John嘟囔道。Sherlock发现自己感同身受。“周四你会去车站接我吗？”  
  
“我会在那的。”  
  
“很好，非常好。我等不及见你了。”  
  
他们的通话又持续了几分钟，两人基本没再说什么，只是尽可能久地享受对方的陪伴。最后，John表示他得在自己忍不住睡着前先挂了电话。他们互道晚安，但Sherlock过了很久才沉沉睡去。在John的床上他一觉睡到了第二天中午。  
  
***  
  
周四是个昏暗的阴雨天。Sherlock提前半小时到达国王十字火车站，紧张感在他的胃部翻腾。他先后买了三杯咖啡，披着淋湿的大衣心神不定地来回踱步。离整点还差15分钟时，他开始不停地查看手机。他确保自己能对John的站台一览无遗。  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _31_ _日_  
 _11:46_  
 _我快到了。你等得不耐烦了吗？_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _31_ _日_  
 _11:47_  
 _从你离开的那天起我就一直在等你回家。_ _SH_  
  
 _2013_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _31_ _日_  
 _11:47_  
 _:)_  
  
Sherlock对着John幼稚的表情符号翻了个白眼。他踮着脚跟前后摇晃，查看手机的时间，再与墙上的时钟作比对。  
  
火车晚点2分钟后抵达。Sherlock徘徊在人群后面——他们每个人都翘首以盼，在人海中急切地搜寻着熟悉的朋友或家人。Sherlock试着保持沉着冷静。他将双手插在衣袋里，紧紧地抓着手机。当他看到那个熟悉的金发脑袋从人群中探头张望时，他飞快地挪开视线，让自己看起来不会过于急切。等他再次抬头迎上视线，发现John在对他微笑。  
  
Sherlock示意John在远处和他会和，那里的人少一些。他走进人群中迂回前行，时不时地抬头确保John仍能看见他。每次他看过去，John都对上视线，撅起嘴唇。他的旅行包挎在肩上，看起来毫不费力。Sherlock忽然想象John身着军装的样子。他将这个念头抛去一边，免得它们变得过于分心。  
  
随着John逐步接近，Sherlock呆立在了原地。当John终于来到他的面前时，Sherlock向前迈进几小步，比一般社交认可的距离贴得更近。John朝他莞尔而笑。  
  
“哈喽，”他开口道。  
  
Sherlock摇摇头，“你终于回家了。”  
  
John咧开嘴，露出一个灿烂的笑容。他一手搂住Sherlock的脖子，将他拉低，仰头吻住他的嘴唇。尝起来有多巴胺、肾上腺素和后叶催产素的味道。Sherlock想让时间永远停留在这一刻。  
  
四唇分开后，John并没有移开。他贴着Sherlock的唇瓣浅浅地喘着气，接着他再次开口。  
  
“从我离开的那天起我就一直想要这么做。”他说。

 

**-FIN-**

 

注释：

①桡骨是前臂双骨之一，位于前臂外侧，是肘部容易骨折的地方。

②腹内斜肌和腹外斜肌大致在人鱼线上方腹部外侧附近。

③腹股沟韧带在大腿根部那。

④股薄肌位于大腿内侧。

⑤多巴胺由脑内分泌，有传递快乐、兴奋情绪的功能，还能产生爱情的感觉。

⑥后叶催产素是大脑垂体后叶产生的一种激素，与忠诚有关。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘居地址：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-138455-1-1.html


End file.
